American Dragon on Waverly Place
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Summary's inside


**American Dragon on Waverly Place **

What if During the Gigi's tea party when Alex cast the truth spell Harper said she was the American Dragon after Alex said she was a Wizard. Crossover with Jake Long the American Dragon.

_**WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP= WIZARD'S OF WAVELY PLACE**_

" I'm a wizard" said Alex as she cover her mouth as fast as she could. She couldn't believe she let her family secret out like that. She really screwed up on this spell she didn't know it would affect her too. All she wanted was to show Harper Gigi's evil plan to a fool out of her.

" That's nothing I'm the American Dragon" said Harper as soon as Harper said that she paled and cover her mouth.

" You two are freak's thinking your Wizards and Dragon's, I was right to say Harper was a loser but a freak with Russo is so much worse." said Gigi as she left the tea room. All the other girl's followed her there whispering freak and where pointing at Alex and Harper.

" Harper,... is it true what you said" asked Alex as she looked at her best friend. Harper looked at Alex and started to slowly walk up to her.

" I knew you smelt different I just couldn't put my finger on what you smelt like. Now I know" said Harper as she leaned forward and started to sniff Alex.

" Harper stop that, it's weird." said Alex as she grinned at Harper for what she was doing.

" So my best friend is a Wizard." said Harper as she grinned.

" And my best friend is the American Dragon. You protect all of Magical New York. I can't believe my best friend, my crazy zany over competitive stubborn hot tempered redhead is the American Dragon." said Alex as she hugged Harper.

" Your... your ok with it …...and all. I mean it explains why I had to leave all those sleep over's and why I couldn't hang after school with you." said Harper as she frowned.

" Yeah, now I can talk to you about everything." said Alex as she kissed Harper on the cheek.

" How about we get out of here before we get in trouble." said Harper as she held out her hand for Alex to take.

" Yup, you know me and trouble it always follows me or I cause it." said Alex as she took Harper's hand.

" Let's take air Dragon, I'll show you the best part of being a Dragon." said Harper as her and Alex walked out of the building. Harper lead Alex to a dark alley.

" So what now." asked Alex as she looked around nervelessly.

" Watch me, DRAGON UP" roared Harper. Harper's body was cover in a flash of fire. The fire died down, there stood a ruby red dragon, the belly of the dragon was pure white, the claw's and horn's where black as night. The pointy scale's going from the top of the head down to the long tail where black too. The wing's scales where red but the soft skin that made the wing was black. Harper had a two pointed ear's a short dragon snout. She stood at her human height. Alex walked up closer to look onto the eye's of the dragon they where still the soft honey brown eye's of her best friend.

" So... what ya think cool huh" said Harper as she gave Alex a Dragon grin. Which looked like it was something from a horror movie but Alex knew it was a kindhearted grin.

" It's so fucking cool Harp's I can't believe it's you. You look so beautiful and elegant yet fierce and scary at the same time I love it. …... can I touch you." asked Alex as she looked at Harper's scales. They where so red like ruby blood red they glisten in the sun light, she wonder how she would look under the moon's light.

" Sure but go down not up you'll cut yourself if you pet up" said Harper as she frown hoping Alex won't hurt herself by touching her. Alex nodded, she thought it was funny she was petting her best friend. Who pet's there best friend, it's not like you can say here buddy let me pet ya, it'll feel real good.

" Hehehe," laughed Alex as she laughed at what shew was thinking.

" What's so funny" asked Harper as she lay her head on Alex's head.

" I was just think, how many people can say they like to pet there best friend." said Alex as she smirked.

"Hahaha, true I can't" said Harper as she nodded her head.

" Mmm, so what's air Dragon" said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper smirked and jumped up and flew up in the air. Alex looked at her in the air she couldn't see Harper anymore. She didn't notice Harper was behind her.

" This is Air Dragon." said Harper she scooped Alex up in her arm's.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, " yelled Alex as she closed her eye's and held on tight to Harper's Dragon neck.

" Open your eye's Alex I would never drop you I promise your safe with me" whispered Harper into Alex's ear. Alex open her eye's and saw Harper soft honey brown eye's staring back at her with love and concerned.

" Your so dead Finkle when we land how could you scar me like that." said Alex as she gave Harper a fake glare. Harper grinned and looked at the sky as the flew. Alex looked around too. She never experience something so wonderful like this. It was so peaceful in Harper's arm's as they flew.

" Wow , this is so wow. Harper I can't believe you get to do this all the time." said Alex in awe at how blue the sky really was.

" Yeah , I love flying it clears my mind and makes me so happy." said Harper as she smiled that Alex was having a good time.

" Hey , there's my place. Let's go tell my family about you know I'm a wizard and you being a dragon. Plus you showed me Dragon stuff, I'll show you wizard stuff." said Alex as she smiled a huge smile, she was so happy she gets to share her world with her best friend it meant everything to her she hated that she had to keep this from her now she doesn't it really meant that her and Harper where the best of best friends. Harper landed on the roof and turned back in to her human form.

" So how are we gonna tell your family." asked Harper as she smiled, she was really exited she never saw wizards do magic she heard story's about them but never did she see anything.

" I just going to walk in and say that you know that I'm a wizard" said Alex as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" Ok, that sound's Like a great plan and when your family tries to kill me and mount me on the wall then what." said Harper very sarcastic.

" One, only me and my brother's are wizard's my mom is a mortal and my father was a wizard but I don't know how he lost his magic." said Alex as she looked at Harper for over reacting about her family.

" Wizard's aren't allowed to marry mortal's if they do they have to give up there magic." said Harper as she frowned. She didn't like that rule in the wizard world.

" Oh, wow I didn't know that…... That mean's dad gave up his magic for mom. Aww how sweet." said Alex as she smiled.

" Yeah sweet but stupid." said Harper as she frowned. Alex swatted Harper on the arm.

" Stupid if he didn't do that you wouldn't have me" said Alex as she poked Harper in the chest.

" Not that, It's Romantic what your dad did, I just don't think it's fair that a wizard has to give up there magic to marry a mortal. That's all" said Harper as she rubbed her chest.

" Oh, then yeah I agree with you there, now let's go talk to my family." said Alex as she dragged Harper with her into her house.

" MOM, DAD HARPER KNOW'S I'M A WIZARD" yelled Alex as she walked into her house.

" What, Alex are you crazy. I know Harper's your best friend ut you can't let her know that now you have to erase her memory" said Jerry as she looked serous at Alex.

" Nah, it's all good Mr. Russo here check this out …. DRAGON UP" said Harper as she was again covered in fire and turned into her Dragon form.

"Wha what wait, your a dragon." said Jerry in shock at what he saw. Harper transformed back into her human form.

" I'm the American Dragon Mr. Russo so your secret is safe with me I swear on my scales" said Harper as she smiled.

" Well, I'm honored to have The American Dragon in my house." said Jerry as he gave Harper a wizard's bawl. Harper returned the Bawl with a Dragon's bawl

" What was that" asked Alex as she looked her father and Harper.

" When a Wizard meet's a Guardian Dragon they have to bawl to them en till the Dragon bawl's back." said Jerry as looked at Alex.

" Well, whatever let's go Harper I want to show you our wizard lair." said Alex as she dragged Harper with her. Harper waved bye to Mr. Russo with a big grin on her face.

" Jerry did I just hear Alex yell that Harper knows about her being a wizard." said Theresa as she looked at her husband.

" Yeah, Harper knows but shes a dragon so it's ok" said Jerry as he shrugged his shoulder's.

" Wait …. did you just say Harper's a Dragon." said Theresa as she looked at her husband like he's crazy.

" Yup shes the American Dragon the guardian of magical New York." said Jerry as he smile.

" Okay, I'm just going to act like I live in a normal house" said Theresa as she walked into the kitchen.

" Honey, I know you don't know what that mean's to have a Dragon in the house but it's honor for wizard's." said Jerry as he smiled he was really exited about Harper being a Dragon.

( With Alex and Harper)

" So this is my Family's Wizard Lair it's where dad teaches me and My brother's how to do magic." said Alex as she showed Harper the Wizard lair.

"Wow it's so cool, Alex you get to do magic in here" said Harper as she was in awe of the lair. Alex smiled it made her feel good that Harper was in awe of her little lair.

" Yeah, I get to make potion, spell's and whatever else my dad want's to teach me. Oh that reminds stay here for a sec." said Alex as she ran out of the wizard lair. Alex ran back into the kitchen and hugged her father.

"Hey what's that for." asked Jerry as he hugged Alex back.

" Harper told me you had to give up your magic for mom I think that's so romantic." said Alex as she kissed him on the cheek.

" Thanks sweetie, I'm happy that you feel that way and I'm happy that you and Harper can share each other secrets." said Jerry as he patted Alex on the back..

" I got to get back to Harper I left in the lair" said Alex as she ran back to find her friend.

_**WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP=WOWP= WIZARD'S OF WAVELY PLACE**_


End file.
